1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery devices and more particularly pertains to a new archery arrow rest and guide having a hinged arrow support member for facilitating the positioning of the arrow within the arrow rest and guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of archery devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, archery devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art archery devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,383; U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,303; U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,601; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,596; U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,937; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 346,845.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new archery arrow rest and guide. The inventive device is attachable to a bow having a conventional arrow window and includes a mounting member having top and bottom side portions and an inside portion, the inside portion being abuttingly attachable to a side portion of the bow opposite the arrow window; a base member having a first end and a second end, the base member being integrally formed at the base member second end to the mounting member bottom side portion and extending perpendicularly therefrom; a first roller support member integrally formed at the base member first end and extending therefrom at a first acute angle relative to a base member top surface, the first roller support member having a longitudinal axis which lies in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the mounting member, the first roller support member having rotatably mounted thereto a first roller; a second roller support member integrally formed at the base member second end intermediate the first roller support member and the mounting member bottom side portion, the second roller support member extending therefrom at a second acute angle relative to the base member top surface, the second roller support member having a longitudinally axis which lies in the plane perpendicular to the plane of the mounting member and which intersects the longitudinal axis of the first roller support member, the second roller support member having rotatably mounted thereto a second roller; a hinged support member having first and second ends, the hinged support member first end being hingedly attached to the mounting member top side portion and extending perpendicularly therefrom, the hinged support member further comprising a third roller support member integrally formed at the hinged support member second end and extending perpendicularly therefrom, the third roller support member having a longitudinal axis which lies in the plane perpendicular to the plane of the mounting member and which intersects the longitudinal axes of the first and second roller support members, the third roller support member having rotatably mounted thereto a third roller; and wherein the first, second, and third rollers form therebetween a space for closely receiving an arrow shaft. The hinged support member is biased by a spring which biases the hinged support member in a position in which the third roller bounds the space for closely receiving the arrow shaft, thereby facilitating the positioning of the arrow within the arrow rest and guide.
In these respects, the archery arrow rest and guide according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the positioning of the arrow within the arrow rest and guide.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of archery devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new archery arrow rest and guide construction wherein the same can be utilized for facilitating the positioning of the arrow within the arrow rest and guide.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new archery arrow rest and guide apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the archery devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new archery arrow rest and guide which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art archery devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a pair of spaced and angled roller support means integrally formed on a base member. The base member is integrally formed on a mounting member bottom side portion. A hinged support member is hingedly attached to a mounting member top side portion and further includes a third roller support means. The roller support means are positioned in such manner that rollers rotatably mounted thereto are positioned in spaced relationship to one another such that a space is formed therebetween for closely receiving an arrow shaft. The hinged support member is biased by a spring in a position such that the third roller bounds the spaced for closely receiving the arrow shaft.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new archery arrow rest and guide apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the archery devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new archery arrow rest and guide which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art archery devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new archery arrow rest and guide which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new archery arrow rest and guide which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new archery arrow rest and guide which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such archery arrow rest and guide economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new archery arrow rest and guide which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new archery arrow rest and guide having a hinged arrow support member for facilitating the positioning of the arrow within the arrow rest and guide.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new archery arrow rest and guide which includes a pair of spaced and angled roller support means integrally formed on a base member. The base member is integrally formed on a mounting member bottom side portion. A hinged support member is hingedly attached to a mounting member top side portion and further includes a third roller support means. The roller support means are positioned in such manner that rollers rotatably mounted thereto are positioned in spaced relationship to one another such that a space is formed therebetween for closely receiving an arrow shaft. The hinged support member is biased by a spring in a position such that the third roller bounds the spaced for closely receiving the arrow shaft.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.